


Scarecrow- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When you get a call from John Winchester, how are you supposed to react? Do you get the answers you need? Is he alright? Only one way to find out.





	Scarecrow- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 11. Feedback is appreciated.

The one thing that’s worse than an absentee father, is an absentee father who calls you in the middle of the night. You’ve called John countless of times before and got not one word from him and now he decides to call you in the middle of the night?

Why didn’t he call when Mary was the sole focus of one of your cases? You would think after spending all this time hunting the thing that killed her, he would have the decency to show up to face at least something.

“Y/N? Is that you?” John asked after not hearing your voice.

“John, are you hurt? Are you okay?” You asked in a hushed whisper. You wondered if the only reason he was calling was because he was hurt. You didn’t want to wake the boys just in case this was a pointless call.

“I’m fine,” John said simply.

“Then where the hell were you? We called you over and over again when we needed you. Your sons needed you and you never called or even showed. This makes me question just what kind of father you really are. Plus, I have some unanswered questions about my mom. Don’t try to deny it, John, I know you knew her. Even after you told me you didn’t.”

“Y/N, I wanted to tell you but there are other things that are more important than this right now. Are Dean and Sam alright? Are you?” You sighed, knowing that things were more important and he wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important. You got up and you walked over to the boys’ bed and slapped them in the arm, a for sure way of waking them up. Dean coughed a bit and he turned his head slightly to you.  

“Y/N, what the hell? What time is it?” Dean groaned. You heard Sam groan from the other bed and he got up, wiping his face with his hand.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“John, where are you?” You looked at the boys and saw them perk up at their father’s name.

“Is that my dad?” Dean and Sam were wide awake now. You nodded but listened to what John said.

“Sorry, kiddo, I can’t tell you that.” John sighed.

“What? Why not?” You wondered, furrowing your brows.

“Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You’re just going to have to trust me on this.”

“Like hell, I will. You didn’t show up at all when we called and now suddenly, you’re calling us and you’re going to pretend that everything is okay?” You were starting to get pissed. Sam reached out for the phone to talk to his dad but you swatted him away because you weren’t finished. “No, you tell me where you are and we can… You’re after it, aren’t you? The thing that killed Mary.”

“Yeah. It’s a demon, Y/N.” John sighed.

“A demon? You know for sure?” You asked.

“A demon? What’s he saying?” Dean asked, frustrated.

“I do. Listen, Y/N, I, uh… Tell Sam I also know what happened to his girlfriend. I’m so sorry. I would’ve done anything to protect him from that.” You looked at Sam and sighed softly.

“He knows what happened to Jessica and he’s sorry he couldn’t protect you from that.” You said to Sam. You saw his gaze drop a bit and you listened to John who kept speaking.

“Anyways, I know where it is and I think I’m finally closing in on it.”

“Let us help.” You pleaded.

“You can’t, you can’t be any part of it.” John sighed.

“Why not? What makes you the only qualified person to fight this thing? I may not have ever known Mary but she was important so let us help.” You said.

“Give me the phone,” Dean said, holding his hand out. He needed to talk to his dad.

“Listen, Y/N, that’s why I’m calling. You and the boys, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names.”

“Names? What names, John—talk to me, tell me what’s going on.” You pleaded again.

“Look, we don’t have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they’re everywhere. Even us talking right now, it’s not safe.” John said, exasperated.

“No. Alright? No way.” You scoffed, looking at Dean who rolled his eyes.

“Give me the phone.” He tried to reach for his phone but you moved away slightly.

“I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names.” John said, commanding you.

“No, hell no, I am not one of your soldiers that you can boss around.” You growled out. Dean apparently has had enough because he snatched the phone from your ear and put it to his.

“Dad, it’s me. Where are you?… Yes, sir… Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?” You rolled your eyes and you sat down at the end of Dean’s bed. Dean hung up a moment later and glared at you.

“Why didn’t you give me the phone?”

“Dean, chill, you got to talk to him.” You huffed out.

“No, what was he saying to you?” Dean pressed further.

“He found the thing that killed your mom and Jessica. He said he was closing in on it and that he didn’t want our help. But I call bullshit on that.” You scoffed, getting up and started to pack your bags. You took out an outfit to wear and looked at the boys who stared at you.

“Well? Get dressed. John gave you names and I’m assuming it’s not for entertainment. We have a case to do.” You grabbed your clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. You were sick and tired of how John was treating his boys and you for that matter. It was like he didn’t care about you anymore. Time to hit the road, again.

* * *

You had no idea where you were going but you and the boys were on the road and apparently, some people needed saving from some type of monster. You loved what you did but after that call from John, you thought that doing this hunting thing was redundant.

“Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they’re all couples?” Sam asked from the driver’s seat. Apparently, Dean and Sam did some research while you were getting ready. Sam really wanted to drive and Dean couldn’t say no to him.

“Three different couples; all went missing.” Dean nodded.

“And they’re all from different towns? Different states?” You asked from the backseat.

“That’s right. You got Washington, New York, and Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again.” Dean said.

“Well, it’s a big country, Dean. They could’ve disappeared anywhere.” Sam said.

“Yeah, could’ve. But each one’s route took them to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another.” Dean sighed.

“This is the second week of April.” You said, looking at your phone.

“So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?” Sam asked, wanting to get confirmation.

“Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man’s a master.” Dean chuckled, hiding up the fact that he was sad about his dad not wanting him or Sam or even you to help him. Sam scoffed and pulled over on the side of the road. You were about to ask him what he was doing but Dean beat you to it.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re not going to Indiana,” Sam stated.

“We’re not?” You asked, confusion etching on your features.

“No, we’re going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code,” Sam looked at you then at his brother. Dean was about to say something but Sam, wouldn’t hear it. “Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad’s closing in, we’ve gotta be there. We’ve gotta help.”

“Dad doesn’t want our help,” Dean said, not looking at his brother in the eyes. You decided to stay quiet because, at the end of the day, John is  _their_ dad and not yours.

“I don’t care.” Sam shrugged.

“He’s given us an order.” Dean counterargued.

“I don’t care. We don’t always have to do what he says.” Sam said firmly.

“Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it’s important,” Dean said, not backing down from this one. Dean always did what his dad said and in a way, you admired his loyalty and trust he had for his dad; not in the way Sam did.

“Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I’m talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge.” Sam said, thinking he might win this.

“Alright, look, I know how you feel.” Dean started to say but that only angered Sam.

“Do you? How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?” Sam growled out. You sighed, feeling bad for Sam. You didn’t know how he felt. Maybe you felt like him at some point but those main feelings passed.

“Dad said it wasn’t safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don’t, so if he says to stay away, we stay away.” Dean pushed.

“I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it’s like you don’t even question him.” Sam scoffed. This conversation wasn’t going anywhere.

“Yeah, it’s called being a good son!” Dean yelled at his brother.

“Dean!” You scolded him. He had no right to say that about his brother. Sam may not follow everything his dad said but that didn’t make him a bad son. You admired the way he wanted to take his life and own it instead of following what his dad said.

Sam, angry, got out of the car and slammed the door, going to the trunk and opening it. He was gathering his stuff and you opted to stay in the car. You couldn’t deal with this right now.

“You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks.” Dean added to the flame. You heard every word because the windows were rolled down.

“That’s what you really think?” Sam asked. He got most of his things out of the trunk and you wished he would get back in the car. You didn’t know what was going to happen but you had a feeling.

“Yes, it is,” Dean said coldly.

“Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California.” Sam grabbed the backpack he always carried and put it on his shoulders.

“Come on, you’re not serious,” Dean said, throwing his hands up.

“I am serious,” Sam said, starting to walk off. Where was he going to go? It was the middle of the night when John called and it was only an hour or so after that. It was pitch black outside.

“It’s the middle of the night! Hey, I’m taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?” Dean said. They were really taking this sibling fight out of hand. Sam stopped walking and looked at his brother.

“That’s what I want you to do,” Sam said, looking at his brother. They did the weird communication thing that they had with only their eyes.

“Goodbye, Sam.” Dean closed the car’s trunk and he got in the car and turned it on.

“You’re not really leaving him there, are you?” You asked, not believing what you were seeing. You looked back at Sam to see him walking away.

“Oh, I am. He made up his mind.” Dean said, pulling onto the road and driving off.

“Dean, he’s your brother. He could get in serious trouble.” You looked at him.

“He’s a big boy.” That was all Dean had to say about the subject and turned on his music to blare out all other distractions, including his thoughts. Those were the real monsters. You bit your lip, the worry and concern you had for the younger Winchester was always present in your mind, even when you arrived at your destination.


End file.
